Heartbeat
by Loi Akatsuki
Summary: Deidara was new to the Akatsuki. He was hated for silence and peculiarity - frequent bombings in the Akatsuki hideout. Luckily, there was a puppet who cared for him. Who loved him. MaleXMale (Kept clean only in Chapter One) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I groaned. Fine. I don't care about how they treat me anyway. I was tricked into this organization from the beginning and all along. Everybody here either bullies me or hates me. Fine. I don't care.

I entered my room, ignoring all the annoying voices complaining about my explosions in the sitting-room which occurred just now. They never understand how artsy explosions are. Come on! The sudden BOOM sounds, the fiery sparkles… What's so bad about turning the roof into a piece of art? Seeing the sky is a pretty nice thing to do. With my brain still full of these explosions, I decided to take a nap.

I woke up seeing myself kneeling on the floor. What the hell? I tried to stand up, but my supporting hands were tied behind me. I ended up landing on my face like a pathetic idiot. Pein opened the door of the room and entered, along with all the other Akatsuki members following behind. Hidan, smirking in his usual evil way, kicked me right on the face and said, "Deidara, you are in some fucking deep shit."

Sasori walked over and picked me up by back of my shirt. He didn't say anything. I was returned to my original position, kneeling on the floor. He tugged hard on my hair, forcing me to look up at the faces of the Akatsuki members who stood around me in a circle. Pein walked forward, his cold eyes staring right into my soul. I flinched. He kept walking forward. I received a knee to the chin, which sent me flying backwards.

Sasori grabbed my hair and I was once again returned to my position.

Blood trickled down the edge of my lip. Pein yelled and cursed at me. I didn't say anything. I knew they were punishing me for my bombings in the hideout.

I was beaten, untied and then left alone in the room. I lay there in silence. It was the middle of the night. 2am perhaps? I don't know. I was fed up. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to leave this place. This organization itself is consisted of a group of demons. I hate it here. This place is hell. Should I run away? They will get me and kill me. Maybe I should kill myself then. I don't have any meaning in life anymore.

The knife which was used to free me lay in the on the floor. I picked it up. Its blade shone in the moonlight. I smiled. I had a nice life. I was happy. At least, before entering the Akatsuki. I raised my hand and stabbed the knife into my heart.

I opened my eyes. I was not dead. I was still in the room. I looked at my wrists and saw thin, blue chakra strings tied to them. Sasori. Of course. I was forced to let go of the knife. I turned around and saw him staring at me.

"Pein told me to keep an eye on you."

"Stop speaking like you care!" I tried to get rid of those strings by moving my arms around, but I failed. Stupid persistent strings!

"Go to sleep." He said. Ignoring my wails, he dragged me into his room. I was placed onto his bed. "Keep quiet, brat. You'll wake the others. They'll beat the shit out of you again, and you won't survive that."

"It's better if I do! This place is hell, un! You monsters are always bullying me, or calling me names, or just beating me up out of no reason! You don't even know what art is! Why do you have to do that?! Before I entered this… this cage, I was free, I – I…" I couldn't speak anymore. There is a lump in my throat and I don't want Sasori to see me cry.

"In case you haven't noticed, I was never part of the people who did those to you."

I didn't say anything. I just turned around and faced the wall.

"It's true, Deidara. The times which I did so to you are all ordered my Pein. I don't want to be beaten up, you know, I'm sorry. Really." He looked around the room, trying not to look at me in the eyes.

I stared at Sasori, not knowing what to think. He sighed and sat down next to me. His arm brushed mine. I blushed. What is this I am feeling? I don't care. All I knew was this warm feeling unleashed my control over my tears. The warm fluid trickled down my eyes. I sobbed shamelessly. Why can this man do this to me? He was an emotionless puppet. He didn't have any feelings. Not physically, at least. He couldn't feel pain. Sasori wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close to his chest. _But how about in the inside? Does he know how being alone feels? I've never heard of his past. _I sat on his lap and cried like a child. I expected his wooden, emotionless body to be so hard that I would feel like leaning on a cold brick wall, but it turned out that it was rather… comfortable. I wrapped my arms around his waist. There I sat for almost an hour, crying. All these moments he was there with me, stroking my back and whispering comforting words.

My sobbing finally ended and only pathetic sniffles were left. I leaned on Sasori's shoulder. The crying drained the power out of me. We sat there in silence. Then, I heard it – Sasori's heartbeat.

It was unlike other human heartbeats. I pressed my ear onto the core. Sasori didn't take any acknowledgement or reactions, so I assumed he didn't mind. His heartbeat was slower than any other human. The unsteady rhythm brought me to listen carefully, attentively. _Thump, thump_ – a pause – _thump thump thump _–three quicker beats- _thump_ -one single beat. The pauses are strange and uneven. I was fascinated by this queer discovery. I held my head close to Sasori's artificial core once again. That's when my senpai decided to break the silence.

"Having fun listening to my heartbeat?" He wasn't smiling, but I could tell that he was amused.

"Un. It's…strange."

"Good strange or bad strange?"

I smiled at this question. "Good strange."

That's when I saw Sasori smile for the first time. He was beautiful. His eyes shone and he actually chuckled.

"I like you." He said to me.

I blushed. "I like you too, un." I replied with a little laugh.

With me wrapped in his wooden arm, he tilted my face up with the free hand. I felt his smooth fingers grasp on my chin. I felt him brushing away the hair covering me face. I felt his long fingers gently touching my face. I closed my eyes. He kissed me on the lips. A short, heartwarming kiss. I was about to request for more when he said, "Sleep."

I was undressed and changed into one of the puppet collection's trousers. Sasori took off his jacket and slept next to me, shirtless. I will never in my life forget the night spent with Sasori next to me. I held onto his hand all through the night. The pulse which sends warmth to my heart helped me withstand all the coldness, fear and loneliness in this organization. With Sasori no Danna here with me, I felt that this life I will spend in the Akatsuki may not be that bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbeat Ch2

"Learn some _respect_ to the senior members, you little shit!"

I struggled from Hidan's grip on my hair. He pulled me closer, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. He bit me hard on the ear and licked my neck. I couldn't help but moan. He then tore off my trousers and yanked off my pants. Ignoring my cries for mercy, he slammed into me.

I woke with a scream, sweating and shivering. Sitting up and wiping away my tears, I caught sight of Sasori no Danna opening his eyes. He sat up as well and held my hand tight.

"What's the matter Deidara? Nightmares? "

I nodded in response. "Hidan."

His hand brushed my back in a gentle, caressing way. "What did he do to you?"

"It was just a dream. And a memory. I'm fine, Danna, I'm fine." I lay down to sleep again.

Sasori seemed to wonder about the way I address him, but threw it aside for a moment. "I can see you are not fine at all. Tell me. What did he do to you?"

I hesitated for a moment. This is a very personal thing to talk about. However, I couldn't hold it in my heart anymore. All these weeks in here… I have experienced too much pain.

"He raped me on my first night in the Akatsuki."

I watched as Danna's expression change from a consoling, gentle one, like a mother holding her baby, to its complete contrary. His eyes shone of hatred and yet with such sadness. I snuggled into his bare chest without a word. He felt sad and angry for me. He held me in his arms like a tigress protecting her cub. "I promise you," Sasori whispered, "Hidan shall pay for what he did."

I was wakened by a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning, Deidara."

I smiled. Waking up to Sasori is like waking up in the call of an angel. "Good morning, Danna."

"We gotta get ready quick. There is something I want you to do with me today." Sasori said as he helped me put on my clothes. "I will not let Hidan do whatever he want. We're gonna show him what you're made of."

Knowing that I would not want to see other Akatsuki members, Danna took my share of breakfast into his room for me. I finished it like a hungry wolf, for I haven't had dinner last night. Within half an hour, I was ready to go out with Sasori no Danna.

We walked to a forest miles away from the hideout. The scenery there is mesmerizing. Specks of sunlight were filtered from the leaves of trees, and chirps of birds are heard in every corner of the forest.

"Sasori no Danna, where are we going?"I asked as Danna continued to walk in the same quick pace as before. I secretly thought we were going on a date or something, but it turns out that we are heading towards the other side of the forest.

Finally, he stopped. We were on a piece of flat, rocky land. There were some ruins of houses near the edge of the plain, along with some other remains of fences and gates. "This place used to be a nice town. Incredibly small population, and remarkably kind people... The people here never fought, nor learned to do so. That's why it became what you see at this moment. Deidara," He turned around and stared into my eyes, "I know you are a person with a kind heart, but this cruel world bullies the weak and fears the strong. To be honest, you definitely need to get stronger. Of course, I will always be here to help you with it."

In spite of the fact that Sasori's words hurt my feelings, I had to admit what he said was right. I was weak. I knew by heart that Pein was extremely disappointed on me. Everybody saw my potential, even myself, but I was too lazy to sharpen them and show people what I can really do. All I lack was training.

Danna, as if reading my thoughts, said, "Let's begin by showing me what you can do."

"You gotta C2 believe!" I cried.

"You're right, I have to C4 myself!"

We laughed. I have trained with Danna for three weeks already. Things were getting way better. I have installed the C0 inside my body, which would explode in my command. I have also mastered C1 and C2.(Well, perhaps not 'mastered'. I mess them up sometimes.) My training on mastering C3 is in progress too, but Danna suggested that we should take a one-week break.

We arrived the hideout. As usual, we climbed in through the window of Sasori's room. The two of us spent our whole day inside, chatting, laughing, talking. Night fell, and we went outside for dinner.

That night was a night that changed my life.

It was late at night when we returned. We found the hideout exceptionally quieter than usual. I felt kind of scared. Akatsuki being absolutely silent... something might be wrong. Even if the members recieve missions and had to leave during the night, someone must be left here to guard the hideout.

Sasori no Danna, being the braver one between us, went outside his room to investigate. I could not see him steps after he left for the sitting room. Watching him fade away into the darkness of the corridor, I started worrying. What if someone (who was crazy strong) came to avenge for the people whose lives the Akatsuki has taken? What would I do if Danna doesn't return? What if –

My train of thoughts were cut off by a hand covering my mouth. I felt myself being dragged along the corridor and into a room. I struggled against the arm's grip, but was punched on the face for that.

Once let go of in the pitch-dark room, I closed my eyes. Eyesight is unreliable now. I sensed for movements around me. _Right behind!_ I hit on that spot with my elbow. _Bingo._ I heard a grunt right behind me.

"Learn some _respect_ to the senior members, you little shit!"

_Hidan!_

Once again, he tugged on my hair. I was too shocked to fight back. All these time I stood in fear of Hidan. His words rang in my ears. His face are in my nightmares. And now, here he was, right in front of me. Ready to do that to me again.

"This time, I should torture you beforehand." He smirked.

Frozen in terror, I didn't even struggle when he tore off my clothes and rubbed his groin against mine. I moaned in discomfort. Why is this happening again? Why me? Hidan flung an arm right onto my forehead, causing me to fall backwards onto the floor. I was pinned down within the second. In the dark room, I noticed the gleam of a blade in Hidan's hand. I gasped in fear. The knife carved a line onto my neck. I cried in agony. It wasn't deep enough to take my life, but it hurt. I felt another pang of pain on my abdomen. Hidan was enjoying this. While I struggled under his grip, he pushed the knife deeper and moved slower.

"You are so fuckable."


End file.
